Stand By Me
by StillHurting
Summary: This degenerative disease only affects a small percentage of the world's population. May was one of the unlucky ones. She must now face the ultimate battle against time, the odds, and her own body but not without the help and unwavering support of Drew. CS.
1. Prologue

**Stand By Me  
**_Prologue_

From the moment we were all conceived, biology kicked in and began playing a role in our production. Strands of DNA, RNA, chromosomes, and cells were bundled up, created, and nine months later, a baby is brought into the world. Without thinking, we take our first breaths. We cry, learning later on in life that it is a sign that we are in fact, alive. Biology conditions us to do these things because that's what it's supposed to do - teach us to be alive. As we grow older, our bodies learn how to fight off infections, take in nutrients and vitamins, and dispose of any toxins that could be harmful to our systems. Biology commands the heart to pump blood through our veins, our lungs to fill with oxygen, and our brain to continue to be stimulated. Even as we sleep, the biology of our bodies never stop functioning.

So what happens if biology happens to work too much? What if biology just continues to multiply and divide cells, making them cancerous, forming a tumor? What if biology just can't stop and won't stop? Suddenly your body, the same body that has been the armor to take the damage from all the countless falls off of your bike, all the colds, coughs, and flus, and all the cuts, is now working against you. Every second counts and the word "fighter" means a whole lot more than it has before and yet, it is still so much harder to grasp. This is a war against time, biology, the odds, and myself. How cruel.

Biology gave me my soft, brown hair. It gave me my blue eyes. It gave me my hands that demanded to be held, my lips that waited to have their first kiss. I never thought that it would work against me, was ever capable of working against me.

At the young age of 14, I was proven wrong.

* * *

**A/N: To those who followed SBM 2-3 years ago and have been waiting for an update, only for me to start the story over, I sincerely apologize. I will not disappoint you guys this time and I promise you all that I will complete it and update regularly this time around.**

**To those who are new and have no idea what to expect, enjoy the ride. I hope I won't disappoint. **


	2. Take Your Hand

**Stand By Me**

_Chapter One: Take Your Hand_

It's funny how time seems to pass so unevenly. Just three years ago, Drew and I were watching the sun set behind the rocky cliffs. Back then, I was just a few weeks shy of my 11th birthday, still traveling with Ash, and just fresh out of my second Grand Festival. The air was calm all before Harley interrupted our tender moment out on that ledge. Despite the relaxing atmosphere, my nerves had the best of me; I was scared for the future. I was unsure of where my journey would lead me next and where Drew would be headed as well. At that point, there was no denying my feelings for him. The thought of him being in a completely different region away from me made my heart ache, but who was I to him to ask him to change his mind? I was sure that I was nothing to him than a friend and rival.

He surprised me that day.

"May," he began, his voice breaking me free from my thoughts. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

I hesitated. I didn't want to unravel in front of him and make myself vulnerable. It was out of character for Drew to act this way. Still, I found myself falling for him. "I'm unsure of the future," I said slowly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well," I tried to piece together my thoughts without making it obvious that I liked him. "I don't exactly know where to go from here, what to do next. Do I begin to travel on my own? Do I take time off and train? Should I go to school and train there? Should I spend time at home and stay with my family for a little bit? Do I continue traveling with Ash?" In the corner of my eye, I can see Drew grimace at the mention of Ash's name. I continue, "And if I do continue to travel, where do I go? Unova? Johto? Sinnoh? There's so many questions in my head and I'm not exactly sure what to-"

"Train with me."

My eyes widened and I had to discreetly pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "S-Say that again?"

I looked up at him, his eyes were still looking into the sunset, but he was smiling. "Train with me, May. Come with me."

I turned back around and looked into the sunset once again. What was I to say? What about Max? And it probably wasn't a smart idea to be traveling and training with your biggest competition/rival who also happens to be your crush. Still, looking into the setting sky, the world was whispering words of encouragement and there was no denying that both my heart and my head were pushing me as well.

"So where are we going then?"

He smirked. "Is that a yes?"

I decided to do a very bold move on my part. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. That gesture alone was enough to reassure him that yes, I was all in.

About two months later, we were finally off to Johto and we trained rigorously, but decided not to compete in any contests until we decided we were ready. However, I did take the time to travel to the Sinnoh region to evolve my Eevee into a Glaceon and to participate in the Wallace Cup, losing to Dawn narrowly. However, she deserved it. The loss reminded me that there is always room for growth and training- even beginners can surprise you.

* * *

Next thing you know, three years pass. Drew and I finally decide that we're both ready to compete again. The first contest of the season is in Azalea town, which isn't a far distance from Goldenrod City, where Drew and I have been living since we've arrived in Johto.

Our apartment in Johto has been graciously funded by his family, who I found out shortly after I began traveling with him are extremely wealthy. His mother is a world-renowned neurologist and his father owns the world's third prestigious real estate agency company, making his family extremely well off and money easy to come by. However, Drew made it clear that he does not want to abuse his privileges and is willing to work if he wants to earn anything extra. He made it clear that just because he has the money doesn't mean he wants to be spoiled by it. That being said, our apartment is nice and furnished, but isn't lavish and extravagant. My 11 year old self would have wanted exactly that, but my more practical 14 year old self is completely satisfied with our home.

_Our _home.

Three years, and my feelings for him have never subsided. Yet, I never brought up the courage to confess my feelings. We see each other every day. We even live together. We have every meal together. We are practically a married couple minus the fact that we have separate bedrooms, and yet I have said nothing and have managed to keep my feelings under wraps. I still have not the slightest clue of what he feels for me. There are moments when I swear I think he feels the same way, but then I'm afraid of getting my hopes up. Nothing hurts more than a broken heart. I still remember how it felt when I used to like Ash and he confessed to me his feelings for Misty. I don't want a repeat of that.

Over the years, Drew has never been on a date or never brought home a girl. He was extremely dedicated to his training. The reporters and tabloids went into a frenzy trying to find out why we both disappeared from the contest scene, where we were now, how it just so happens that we both disappeared at the same time. Whenever Drew and I would go out to lunch after training, some paparazzi would snap a photo of us and label that we're dating, that being the reason as to why we've disappeared from competing in contests. However, they soon lost their interest and the public eye can think whatever they would like. I don't mind that people think we're dating. In fact, I'd prefer it. At least, maybe some of those catty girls would keep away from him.

Here I go again, sounding like a jealous, lovesick fool.

"May, you ready?" His voice made me jump as he interrupted me from my train of thought. I knocked over a stack of books that were piled on my desk. I heard him chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-No, it's fine." I stumbled, blushing from embarrassment. "I was just thinking, as usual."

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" He asked. He walked into my room and began picking up the books that were on the floor. I reached down and helped him.

"I guess I'm just nervous about traveling through Ilex Forest tomorrow. You know it's not exactly my favorite place to walk through." I lied. Drew's eyes narrowed, seeing right through me.

"Okay, that's the lie… Are you going to tell me the truth or are you going to keep this up all night?"

I sighed. "I'm just nervous about competing again. It's been three years. What if I didn't train enough? And the paparazzi are going to hound us. It's like we're coming back from the dead. What are they going to say?"

"Well, you just have to ignore them. That's the price of fame, May. People are going to talk and say whatever they want. You know who you are, and that's what matters." He smiled at me. "As far as training goes, I've watched you work your ass off over the last three years, pushing yourself to your limits... I've seen you break more than I can count. I know you're ready. You just need confidence in yourself." He grabbed my hand and gently gave it a squeeze. "I believe in you, May."

I retracted my hand and blushed furiously, unable to hide my affections for him that were probably written all over my face. He laughed softly under his breath and got up. He reached out a hand, offering to pull me up from the ground. I slowly took it, avoiding his gaze in fear that I was just going to turn even redder. He gently let my hand go, and gently brushed my arm before turning around.

"Get some rest, May. We have to leave early tomorrow if we want to make it to Azalea by nightfall." And he closed by bedroom door on his way out.

It was moments like these that left me confused if he reciprocated his feelings for me. Yet at the same time, I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. His touch lingered in my hands for the rest of the night, and despite my anxiety for tomorrow's trip, I slept soundly thanks to him.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing tragic happened yet, don't worry! This chapter just kind of serves as back story because this takes place three years after their last scene together in the anime. So I'm just kind of bringing everyone back up to speed and putting everything on track. Next chapter will be a bit more exciting. **

**This FF is going to be loosely based on the memoir/drama 1 Litre of Tears, so if you've heard of that drama and/or watched it… this is inspired by it. **

**Playlist:**

_**Take Your Hand by Usher**_

_**Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**_

_**Why Can't I? by Liz Phair **_

_**Love Somebody by Maroon 5 **_


End file.
